


Possession is 9/10

by cillasstuff



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Breathplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:26:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cillasstuff/pseuds/cillasstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared took Jensen for granted until Jensen showed signs of moving on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession is 9/10

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first entry for SMPC, and I'd like to thank linvro21 for her beta skills. Any mistakes found are my own. The title is a play on the adage that Possession is nine tenths of the law, meaning that if you are in possession of something it is yours.

The deep and rich sound of laughter carried across the set, and it set Jared Padalecki’s teeth on edge. Jensen Ackles and Ty Olsson. He knew what he’d see if he looked up: Ty smiling at Jensen as they shared a private joke.

To better observe the two men, Jared moved closer and he noticed that the scene had become more intimate. Ty was whispering in Jensen’s ear and whatever he was saying this time, Jared knew it wasn’t a joke.

As Ty spoke, Jensen bit down on his bottom lip and squeezed his eyes shut, as though he was trying to drive an image from his mind, or worse, he was visualizing one.

The way Jared saw it, Jensen should not have sexual images that did not include him, especially ones that made him so hard that Jared could see the outline of his dick from where he stood.

Jared recognized the look on Jensen’s face for what it was: guarded want. He knew that, because he’d seen that look on his face many times as he fucked him.

He was not sure if the two men had gone beyond flirting, but if they hadn't, by the look of things they soon would. Jared would do his best to throw a wrench in the works, because Jensen was his.

 

.

Jared tried to follow their every move, and he was doing a damned good job of stalking them too, until Phil cornered him to discuss changing Jared’s marks and camera angles. By the time the director was satisfied, Jensen and Ty had disappeared.

Jared frantically walked around the set searching for them, knowing that if Jensen decided to give in to Ty, he had no one to blame but himself.

Jensen had made it clear what he wanted from Jared; he wanted to feel special, to have a relationship and not be just a convenient fuck when Jared got an itch. He needed commitment that Jared wasn't ready to give, until now.

Jared was terrified that stringing Jensen along for years, was causing their on-again, off-again relationship to be finally through, and he couldn’t live with that. He'd thought that he’d be able to keep Jensen at arms-length for a while longer, while he tried to figure things out for himself, but then the powers that be cast Ty for the role of Benny.

Jared hadn’t counted on Ty’s obvious persistence or Jensen’s seemingly attraction to the man.

There had been a time when he could just show up and Jensen would drop everything for him. He had known that Jensen was his then, but what he hadn’t realized was that he was Jensen’s too. He was willing to work hard to get that back, to get Jensen back.

His heart rate had slowed down to normal when he turned the corner to the area where their trailers were parked.

He could see the trailer rocking so he knew Jensen was there, but his heart sped up again when he thought about the implications of it. Then he saw Jensen and Ty emerge from Jensen’s trailer. Both men smiling and Jensen’s hair showing evidence that fingers had been run through it, moments before.

Then there was Jensen’s mouth; Ty obviously kissed him because the already full mouth was swollen and spit slicked.

This would not do.

Jared noticed that as Ty walked away he was openly zipping up his jeans. He was snapped out of his jealous haze by the sound of Jensen’s phone ringing, as Jensen walked, no actually skipped down the steps.

As Jensen talked, all Jared could concentrate on was what just happened in that trailer, or what hopefully not happened. He needed to know what Jensen let Ty do to him. The thought of Ty touching Jensen infuriated Jared. Jensen was his, it was about time Jensen and everyone else knew that.

Once Jensen ended his call, Jared was all over him, using the technique of surprise to drag him between the trailers where Jared pinned him to the wall. 

“What the fuck Jared?” Jensen cried out as his face was planted into the metal wall of the trailer.

“That’s the plan,” Jared snarled into Jensen’s ear before he nipped at the lobe and let out a possessive growl.

“Oh is it?” Jensen half teased and half moaned as Jared ground his hips into Jensen’s ass.

“Does this feel like I want you?” Jensen said with a hint of anger in his voice.

“Does this feel like I don’t want you?” Jared asked and he ground into Jensen again. “And I noticed that you prefer new friends over your old ones.”

Jared could feel Jensen tense up and he knew that he was getting annoyed. That was not the emotion he wanted to evoke in Jensen.

To diffuse the situation, Jared ran his hands down Jensen’s side, soothing him because he wanted to fuck, not fight. Once his hands were on Jensen’s hips, he reached around him, and released the button before he unzipped them, only to discover that he was going commando.

“No boxers huh?”

Defiant in the only way he could because Jared had him pinned, Jensen managed to turn his head and glare Jared.

With his free hand, Jared roughly pulled Jensen’s jeans down until they were just under his perfect ass, while he reached around and stroked Jensen’s dick.

“Jared we… we can’t do this here. What if someone comes looking for us?”

“I suggest that you stop making those delicious noises then, so they won't hear us, because this is happening. When you go back onto set, split open from my dick, you’ll remember to whom you belong.”

“Oh, now that someone else is interested, you want me. When you have me back at your disposal, then what the fuck am I supposed to do, Jared? Sit and wait until you remember that I exist? Ty wants me and only me. Not just a friend or a fuck buddy, but you had to fuck that up because you’re a possessive bastard.”

“What did you do for him Jensen?” Jared demanded. “Show me what you did, when you gave him what wasn’t yours to give away.”

He knew that Jensen was angry and could feel him bristling trying to decide what to do next, and Jared wasn’t sure until he heard Jensen mumble, “Let me go.”

Jared really didn’t want to let Jensen go, he liked the look of his lover being at his mercy, but eventually did.

“Why Jared?” Jensen asked again. “If this is just for shits and giggles, then let’s just call it a day and walk away with at least our friendship intact, and I can say yes to Ty without feeling guilty. If you lie to me…”

Jared heard the seriousness in Jensen’s voice and knew that he meant this, that his decision would change their relationship.

He looked down at where he and Jensen were almost connected in the most intimate way and he knew that he couldn’t give this up. As much as he tried to convince himself, he did not keep coming back for the sex, so the thought of Jensen no longer being a part of his life caused a physical ache in his chest.

“Okay,” Jared said so softly that Jensen barely heard him.

.“You don’t have to sound so enthusiastic about it,” Jensen snarked.

“Do you want me to shout it on set so that everyone can hear, will know, because I will,” Jared snapped, but he realized that he meant it. He wanted everyone to know that Jensen was his and he wasn’t sure why he'd waited so long to admit it. “I’ll do whatever it takes to keep you as mine.”

“That’ll do nicely,” Jensen said.

They maneuvered in the small space so that Jensen was in front of Jared, whose back was now against the metal wall. The new position gave Jensen room to pull Jared’s pants down, and drop to his knees. He proceeded to lick a stripe on Jared’s dick from root to tip.

Jared gloried in the feel of Jensen’s mouth moved up and down, taking more in with each pass. 

As Jensen’s mouth worked its magic, Jared was semi aware of Jensen’s hand between his legs stroking himself, getting off on pleasuring Jared.

In his mind, Jared was screaming at him to stop, that Jensen wasn’t allowed to come until Jared was buried deep inside him, but Jensen’s mouth temporarily robbed him of the ability to speak.

Jared loved the way Jensen worked him over with his mouth; loved the way his tongue flattened and slid along the vein until he reached the underside of the head, working those sensitive nerves there. Jared had had other lovers, but no one had ever given their all to satisfy Jared like Jensen.

As Jensen’s head moved up and down, he took Jared to the back of his throat; Jared  
placed his large hands on Jensen’s head and grabbed hold, urging Jensen to take him deeper. Jared loved this, that tight constriction of Jensen’s airway as his body fought to breathe. He'd really missed this, couldn't believe he nearly lost it.

If they had been on hiatus, he would have taken it further, and used his hands to wrap them around that pale throat and squeezed. The only reason he was not doing that now was because he didn’t want Jensen to have to explain the handprints on set.

Jensen clutched at Jared’s thigh, letting him know that he needed air, and reluctantly, he pulled out, barely giving Jensen enough time to draw a breath before he plunged back in, rocking his hips until he was in further this time, barely restraining from coming down Jensen’s throat and choking him.

After he pulled out, he became fascinated as he watched the rapid rise and fall of Jensen’s chest. Then his eyes traveled upward to Jensen’s face, and he sucked in a breath at what he saw there. That beautiful freckled face was covered in spit and precome. It continued to flow from his mouth, swollen from Jared’s rough treatment, dribbling down his chin. He was a beautiful mess and he knew that the girls in makeup were going to have a fit, but right now, he couldn’t bring himself to care.

Reaching down, Jared pulled Jensen to his feet, kissed him deep, and dirty through the mess, enjoying the taste of himself on his lover’s mouth. Pulling away, Jared turned Jensen so that he was again facing the metal wall before bending down to search his pocket for a condom.

Using the spit from Jensen’s mouth, Jared rubbed his cock between Jensen’s cheeks before he lined up and pushed in. The hiss from Jensen told him that he had probably needed a little more prep. It also meant that Ty hadn’t been inside Jensen, and that made him want to shout his happiness. Instead, he began pumping his hips.

“Thoughtless fucker,” Jensen moaned as he pushed his hips back to meet Jared’s thrusts.

“You love it,” Jared countered and laughed when Jensen didn’t deny it.

Jared plastered himself against Jensen's back and this time it wasn’t to hold him there, but to whisper filthy things in his lover’s ear as he fucked into him. The dirtier the talk, the louder Jensen moaned.

“You’re the one worried about being caught, so you’d better keep it down,” Jared told him as he stuck his thumb in Jensen’s mouth stopping him from answering. “Ty could come back and catch us, or is that what you want, for Ty to see you hanging off my dick seconds after he left.”

“No, that’s not what I want,” Jensen admitted. “What I wanted was to hear you admit out loud that you felt the same as I did, that you cared, but if you want an audience… I don't mind.”

After his taunt, Jared began to pick up the pace as he fucked into Jensen, because it seemed that Jensen was sucking on his thumb and he was about to come.

“Come for me Jensen,” he coaxed in a voice that was low and deep. The feel of that tight hole clasping around his dick had him coming a few seconds later.

 

As soon as the two of them returned to the set, someone pulled Jensen aside while Jared made his way to Craft Services.

He ran in to a PA, the girl that he’d planned to get his revenge with. She was so pretty, so funny and so not Jensen and he let her down gently.

As he spoke to her, he noticed Jensen intently watching him from across the room. He realized how stupid he'd been when he'd been staring at Jensen and Ty not all that long ago, and he knew how Jensen felt.

Jared felt that it was time for him to let Jensen know that as sure as he belonged to Jared, Jared belonged to Jensen.

To ease his boyfriends - yeah, boyfriend – mind, Jared walked to Jensen, and in front of God and everyone, he kissed Jensen to the sounds of catcalls all around them, but the only thing he could concentrate on was Jensen’s lips in a blinding smile.


End file.
